1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed in this specification relates to a liquid crystal display device including a microstructure and a method for manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of technologies have been developed in order to improve the response speed of liquid crystal elements in liquid crystal display devices.
For example, there is a technology for improving the rising speed of liquid crystal molecules when a liquid crystal element is changed from an off state to an on state in a liquid crystal display device (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-295141).
In addition, a technology in which an oscillator for oscillating liquid crystal is provided outside a liquid crystal display device to control alignment of the liquid crystal by applying oscillation from outside a liquid crystal panel has also been developed (see Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-33827 and Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. S60-247622).